


The Last Dance

by mysteriousStrife (xCasxtiel)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Desperation, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Memories, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCasxtiel/pseuds/mysteriousStrife
Summary: Their last chance to make a memory. To start over maybe? No, it's too late for that, isn't it?Life doesn't treat you the way you wanted and this time reminiscing about their past might be the only thing they have left to save themselves, whether it means that hate is the only way or not.Madness is a nice safespace if you're breaking apart and maybe, just maybe in this timeline, right this moment they can be okay, madly in pain, madly suffering but nonetheless madly, desperately lost in love.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	The Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot because I suck at writing but I NEED to share this idea with the internet. Maybe someone else will be able to make a great story out of it.  
> I chose to go with a rather short two-part oneshot so I can implement feedback instead of just throwing it all out at once.
> 
> I'd love to write an entire Fanfic with this as a fundament but I know that I alone would never be able to finish it.
> 
> Please enjoy and I'm absolutely open for criticism and/or feedback.  
> Let me know what you think!

Their eyes locked and the soft guitar, marking the beginning of the next song wormed its way into their ears, their thoughts, their memories. Too many nights had they spent awake, separated from each other but listening to the same song nonetheless. Now here they were, both just staring into each other’s eyes until the feline smirked, moving closer inch by inch until they were barely a foot from one another.

“Princess?”, she whispered, reaching for the blonde’s hand, mismatched mirrors of torment fixating orbs of endless oceans. Adora took her hand, an ever so slight shaking noticeable, if one cared to search for it. Around them the lights slowly dimmed while only the music sank into them. The odd pair couldn’t care less about the different lights painting the room in different colors wherever they turned, the fog around their ankles fighting its way through the countless other people around them, dancing slowly every single one lost in their thoughts. The song playing didn’t fit its surrounding, the music playing was supposed to be upbeat and fast but here it was, giving them a chance to lose themselves into nothing but the pain they shared in their own little worlds. In those nights they cried into their pillows thinking what could have been.

What if. The big question nobody could answer. Nonetheless, here they stood, hands intertwining to lead an untamable feline and an unlucky hero into their last chance.

A slow and steady rhythm followed the guitar, the first verse capping them from their last connections to reality before they drowned it all out.

_Found you when your heart was broke  
I filled your cup until it overflowed  
Took it so far to keep you close _

_I was afraid to leave you on your own_

_I said I'd catch you if you fall  
  
_

Adora’s mind swirled into memories, back to when they were children, before all had begun spiraling into madness, fear, even hate.

A picture popped into her mind, a picture of this big bundle of blankets sitting on her cot, sniffling, the soft hiss, filled with fear of what had happened only moments before. Adora wasn’t old enough to understand the severity and impact this had on Catra. But she understood how much they needed each other, the way she wanted, no **_needed_** to protect the small figure sitting next to her.

She never thought of the possibility of them being separated.

_“Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other.”_

_“You promise?”_

_“I promise.”_

A promise she wanted to keep, for Catra, but what was she supposed to do? Drag the feline into Bright Moon, putting her up in a cell until she “realized” that the Horde wasn’t the place she should be? No, Adora knew that Catra had made her decision.

Claws digging ever so slightly into her side forced her back into reality, or rather into their own little bubble they created as soon as their looks had crossed.

“I have a feeling the poof is putting too much pressure onto your nerves, you looked like you were gonna pass out for a moment. We’ll be back trying to kill each other tomorrow. Might wanna enjoy tonight while we can, right?”

Some moments Adora had the urge to punch and at the same time hug Catra, this was one of them. Hitting her with the sad reality, their daily routines by now. War, fighting, blood-shed. Catra as second in command sending out troops to run over the rebellion and She-Ra fighting them off ending in a fight between the feline and the Princess of Power.

_  
And then I got you off your knees  
Put you right back on your feet  
Just so you can take advantage of me_

Catra tried to shake off the memories flooding her mind right after those lines. SHE was the one holding Adora up whenever the blonde struggled, it was HER to take blame whenever they got in trouble. Taking the punishments from Shadow Weaver, the pain, the suffering, the torment. The abuse.

Those blue skies looked down, capturing her every breath even though Catra tried to fight it. How did she do it? No matter what, Catra would have done it, right up until she left her. Exactly that. She left her. For the sake of their life-long enemies, but the feline knew why aswell. Adora wasn’t made for destruction and terror. Conquer and reign, she was **_soft._**

Easily manipulated.

Catra’s heart bled because all she wanted was for them to be together, the way they used to be, no this didn’t fit, she wanted Adora to be hers, she wanted to be the most important part in Adora’s life, the only thing the blonde lived for. It was pure madness but what does she have left now that her everything, her purpose even left her. So madness is what she chose.

_Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there  
Feeling so high but too far away to hold me  
You know I'm the one who put you up there  
Name in the sky  
Does it ever get lonely?  
Thinking you could live without me  
Baby, I'm the one who put you up there  
I don't know why  
  
_

They hadn’t noticed the small crowd forming around them, their elegant but perfect movements, the way they just perfectly synced with the rhythm, their bodies seemingly melting together. All they took in was each other, the way Catra clung to the taller girl as if she feared that if she let go she’d lose this moment. Adora swirled Catra to the left only for the smaller girl to pirouette right back into Adora searching her warmth, her touch. Catra took in everything she could. Adora smelled differently, of course she would but that typical smell only the blonde carried stuck, no matter how many flowery scents layered on top of it. Everyone else would probably think of this as weird but it was just normal to Catra. Feline senses had their advantages, even though this maybe wasn’t an advantage, more like a nice extra to make this memory last. To burn this moment into her mind.

_Gave love 'bout a hundred tries (hundred tries)  
Just running from the demons in your mind  
Then I took yours and made 'em mine  
I didn't notice 'cause my love was blind_

Their eyes never left the others, mismatched beauty staring into blue-greyish endlessness. By the First Ones why would they have to be the ones carrying the burden of destiny, couldn’t there be someone else to be second in command? Couldn’t there be someone else holding up this _stupid_ sword? No, of course not, it had to be those two, it had to be the best friends secretly longing for more, resembling darkness and light. A shadow never able to take in the light it so much craved to more than just scrape every day. The light never succumbing to the temptation the shadows tried to lure it with. Wasn’t it the other way around though? Didn’t Adora try to make her best friend, her beloved come with her? It wasn’t fair at all Catra thought, how could the blonde leave her behind and expect to leave it all in the past to just run away with her. A slight squeeze of her waist made the feline realize she’d been miles away with her mind even though she herself just said that they should at least enjoy tonight.

Adora leaned into Catra's embrace whispering into the smaller one’s ears: “This might be stupid, I know. I mean we’re enemies now and you wouldn’t ever come anyways unless it’d actually be to kill me, which lets be honest you’d totally do and-“ a sigh escaped her before she kept herself from ranting even further "- my point is I’ll keep a window open for you. I haven’t given up on…us.” She avoided Catra’s gaze, remembering again how much she hated the effect they had on her. She knew it was stupid, they were on different sides but what was she supposed to do.

“I always fought for us and I won’t stop now. You took my problems and made them your own, you took my stupid decision and went on ahead with the debris I left you, building your walls up against me. I understand that. But just….remember it wasn’t always like that, okay?”

Silence cradled them, or at least they were quiet while their surroundings kept on chattering, laughing, dancing. Not like the wild-haired girl could have focused on the song any longer anyways.

_You don't have to say just what you did_  
_I already know_  
_I had to go and find out from them_

Three small, innocent lines made the felines eyes water, throwing her back to the moment she’d found out from the Rebellion themselves that Adora had left. Defected.

 _“Cover for me Catra, no one will even notice I’m gone”_ – BOOM the stupid angel she called her best friend once got herself captured and probably brainwashed by this damn sword. Deep inside Catra knew this wasn’t true, she knew Adora had never fit into the Horde, not the way the Horde works. Bloodthirsty and only interested in territory and hatred, in taking, killing, destroying. Adora, the soft sweetheart she was would never conquer a town of civilians. Or take anything that wasn’t supposed to be theirs.

Shaking her head barely noticeable she brought herself back to reality, the reality they were in right now. She noticed how close they were, not even the thinnest piece of paper could have separated them. The way their hands had entangled, holding onto each other as if it would stop time, stop this day, even just this moment before it passes.

The girl’s hearts were in a competition, which one would jump out first, which heartbeat could go faster, which heart would open up to the other?

Another sigh escaped Catra’s lips making blue eyes aware of their kissable look…they would feel great, wouldn’t they? Of course they would. Adora sighed too now. “Life’s hard, isn’t it?”

Only silence and a shrug came from the smaller figure, still swaying them both to the rhythm, pretending to be focused. “We could still figure out how to go from here….you know”

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement, a statement that Catra had heard so many times, a statement she had thought about often too. But could they? Did she even want to?

A sarcastic chuckle came from her before she replied “This isn’t a fairytale Adora, this is reality, this is war.” Her last words were barely audible, a faint whisper against the thrumming music, the now strong bass again. ‘Their’ song had already ended several seconds ago but still no one wanted to part from the other. After about a minute Catra leaned in as if she was going to kiss the big doofus she loved so much, but stopped merely millimeters from the those lips she so longed for. “Remember me as your friend, alright? That’ll have to do.”

With these words she let go of the girl infront of her, moving to caress her face one last time.

“We’re not lovers. We’re just strangers.”

Her last words shattered something in Adora, those big blue eyes losing some of their shine, the smile falling, her hands dropping lifelessly beneath her.

Tears welled up in the blondes eyes but before the even rolled over her cheeks Catra turned around, taking her first steps away from her best friend, her only reason she was still alive.

 _“Bye Adora.”_ She sniffled, but in such a hushed tone, nobody heard it, not even she herself.

The cats tail hung down, no excited flicks, loving swirls or the like. Pure sadness rang from her and Adora. But why would anyone here care right? This was a place full of people finding love, losing love and the ones who only wanted to drown out reality.

And here they had been, doing the exact same.

Adora just stood there, watching the wild mane infront of her shrink more and more before it disappeared behind a big door, no glance back, no regret visible. All she had left was a memory and the still feeling which still lingered and tingled where the other had touched her.

Slowly she moved, began walking towards said door speeding up until she was sprinting full speed at it, as soon as she gripped the handle she ripped the door open only to find an empty alley, no person on the streets as far as she could see. Of course the feline would climb up the house and go exactly the route she couldn’t ever be followed by Adora. She sighed, sliding down the wall outside the bar. Finally she let the tears stream down her cheeks, not even caring who found her like that. Time flew by until she heard a familiar flapping of wings. Swiftwind landed merely meters from her giving her an empathetic smile. “Lets go home Adora.”

With that she pulled herself up onto his back and hid her face is his colorful and soft mane.

No words were spoken on their way back, only silent understanding and the cold breeze surrounding the odd pair.

A final thought went through Adora’s mind before she fell into bed that night.

“Catra…come home.”


End file.
